Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watercraft accessories and, more particularly, to a supplemental for enhancing the reduction in damage to a watercraft during a collision.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal water craft devices, such as a Sea-Doo, Jet Ski, and WaveRunner for on waterways around the world is well known. Personal water craft devices are typically designed for a standing, on-board operator, and potentially one to two additional passengers to be transported. In use, personal water craft are often operated by tourists and other novice/inexperienced operators, and usually in high traffic areas. As such, collisions between personal watercraft and other objects, including other personal watercraft, are relatively common.
While the existing bumpers on personal water craft are often suitable to reduce the chance of structural damage in the event of minor collisions, superficial and minor damage still commonly occurs in the event of such collisions. Thus, there remains a need for a supplemental bumper apparatus which could be attached to the existing bumper of a personal water craft would reduce damage to the bumper of a watercraft in the event of a collision. It would be helpful if such a supplemental bumper apparatus could be removably attached to a personal watercraft after market. It would be additionally desirable for such a supplemental bumper apparatus to employ a dual fastener system to ensure it does not inadvertently fall off.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a supplemental bumper apparatus adapted to be attached to the bumper area of a personal water craft and improve shock absorbing capability. The primary components in Applicant's supplemental bumper apparatus are a bumper panel having synthetic rubber body and a fastener system. When in operation, the supplemental bumper apparatus reduces the damage to a personal water craft in the event of a collision. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.